1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a stripline microwave balanced mixer circuit for push-pull mixer circuits manufactured with stripline technology and comprises a differential transformer for applying two input voltages which are to be mixed and has two input terminals to which one of the input terminals is connected through two quarterwave length striplines to two transformer output terminals and the other input terminal is connected to the one transformer output terminal through the inner conductor of a coaxial line which has an arc-like shape and from the transformer extends to the output terminal. An arcuately shaped stripline with through contact to the ground plate is symmetrically disposed at the end and the outer conductor end is connected to the ground plate through a through contact and the other outer conductor end is connected to the other transformer output terminal. Two semiconductor diodes with one connected between one transformer output terminal and an intermediate frequency signal output and the other diode is connected between the other transformer output terminal and the intermediate frequency signal output. The diodes have opposite poling to the intermediate frequency signal output and components for blocking the frequency range of the two input voltages is also provided. Sometimes a problem exists for connecting a mixer which is to be operated with a noisy oscillator so as to prevent the mixer noise factor from becoming poor and which is to have low mixing losses then a balanced or push-pull mixer is utilized which functions with broadband high isolation between the two input terminals, i.e., between the oscillator branch and the input signal branch and also functions with matching for the two input signal terminals as well as for the intermediate frequency signal output to convert it for example to an intrinsic inpedance Z.sub.0 of 50.OMEGA..